


Of Bees and Flowers

by Rivulet027



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Bees, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Stinger and Kiza attempt to build a new life on Earth and of course they plan their yard for the bees.





	Of Bees and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Othalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Jupiter Ascending. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> References: Reader's Digest Magic and Medicine of Plants, http://www.naturallivingideas.com/20-beautiful-flowers-attract-bees-garden/  
> and http://elizabethparkct.org/about-elizabeth-park.html

The bees are family in a way and meant to be an early warning system. Stripped of his rank and sentenced to what amounts to exile on Earth Stinger Apini knows he must guard his and his daughter’s life. Some things are worth dying for, most things aren’t, and lavender isn’t only for luck. Kiza is eager to explore their new world, but Stinger knows that Earth will be harvested one day, and they shouldn’t get complacent. A comfortable life is something he knows he can’t ever earn, the hope of earning such a life for Kiza is gone after how he helped Caine.

Funny thing is that Kiza doesn’t see this. She asks about the bees instead. He tells her, “Some say the bees have been present since the dawn of time.”

“Are we part of a long lineage then?” she teases. 

The myths say bees have existed on many worlds and that the first Monarch loved them dearly and since then bees have recognized royalty. There have been bees on every world Stinger’s ever been too and they’re here on Earth as well.

Kiza finds out that Earth has libraries, whole buildings where knowledge is free and not hidden. It gives Stinger pause, are they really allowed to find out all they want about this new world? Kiza brings books home and in the evening tells him about the life cycle of the bees that populate Earth, which isn’t different than the life cycle on any other world, but very different from their life as splices. They’re more human than bee in that regard. Earth, like every other world, has its own unique flowers that can attract bees.

Lavender isn’t. Lavender is on every world and the bees love it. It’s the first flowers they plant in their yard. They plant it at the front of the drive to their house, and near the entrance of their new home. They plant it for luck, but also because it’s calming. Kiza keeps some potted in the kitchen with the herbs she’s also starting to grow. 

Kiza brings more books home, books on flowers and herbs. His daughter brings home cooking books as well, writing out recipes so that they can try the foods that are loved on Earth.

They plant snowdrops next. Small, hooded, and white, they come up before winter is over, right when spring is about to start. They plant them so that the bees have food just as their winter reserves are running low. The plant crocuses for this reason too. They come up adding color to their yard: blue, purple, and yellow. 

They get a butterfly bush for the bees. The multiple colors of white, pink, and purple in varying hues on one bush give Stinger pause. It’s beautiful. Of course it attracts butterflies, as the name implies, but also small fluttering birds. Kiza puts out hummingbird feeds for them as well and the bees sometimes take from the feeders too. They meant to attract bees, their house wouldn’t feel like a home if the bees of this world didn’t know they were welcome, and yet sometimes Stinger likes to sit quietly on the porch and watch the hummingbirds flit from flower to feeder and back again. Their squabbles over the feeders make him laugh.

Kiza insists on lilacs outside her bedroom window. They don’t bloom the first year, but then the smell of them when the windows are open is soothing and sweet. They have purple and white. The smile on his daughter’s face makes Stinger hope that they can find a life on this world that may be worth the one he gave up.

They plant sunflowers and watch them grow tall and yellow. He also finds smaller orange ones. They plant black-eyed susans and a bee balm bush. Eventually they let wildflowers take over their yard, but there are always flowers in bloom. Their yard is always fragrant and teeming with life. 

In the winter they bring several plants indoors so that they don’t miss their flowers. Stinger splurges and brings Kiza home a bouquet of roses. He trims the ends and put them in a vase in the middle of their kitchen table. Then he helps her with the soup she’s making. He chops potatoes while she browns the meat. Eventually they settle at the table with bowls and bread. 

“What have you found out about roses?” he asks.

They are her new favorite subject, she plans to plant several in the following year.

“They don’t like all roses,” she tells him as she moves her library books away from her so she doesn’t worry about dripping soup on them. “They need to open in the center or be single petaled. I’m thinking sweetbriar to start.”

“What color?”

“Pink or white,” she tells him, before she sets her spoon in her bowl, reaches over, then pushes a book towards him.

“If you made a decision does that mean you don’t want to go to Elizabeth Park?” he teases. Hartford is a long way from Chicago, but he knows she’s been looking forward to the trip when the weather warms and the roses are in bloom.

“Just because I’ve decided on one type of rose doesn’t mean I don’t want to see everything they have. It’s been around since 1897,” she laughs.

“Earth time,” he grumbles. “This planet is still young.”

“Yes,” she agrees, “but there’s beauty in it and we’re doing a good job adding some of our own. I want to see the gardens.”

“We will,” he promises, letting himself hope that this life on Earth will be enough. Kiza smiles and goes back to her soup. He flips through the pages of the book, looking at the different pictures of roses. “Are you happy here? Planning a garden for the bees.”

She tilts her head, brow wrinkling. “Are you still blaming yourself?”

“Your safety and comfort should’ve come first.” It’s as close to an apology as he can muster.

“We’re safe here, for now,” Kiza points out. “I don’t have to worry about losing you. We’re taking a vacation in a few months and the snowdrops just started blooming. Our yard will be full of bees soon and we’ll plant more things they’ll love. I’m happy here, I want you to be too.”

Stinger smiles and nods. Maybe, just maybe they can be happy here until this world is harvested.


End file.
